The Last Light of Twilight (2)
by Terra Twilight
Summary: A remake of my original fanfic. Link wants to be together with Midna again, but will his actions cost him dearly? Rated M for language and later material. Please leave a review! The material is new and I'd like to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Link could only stare at the dark rock looming before him. He fell to his knees in disbelief at what had just occurred. _"Link…I…See you later."_ The words echoed in his head. Zelda looked worriedly at the young hero and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We should go," she told him. Link reluctantly stood up and together they journeyed back to the kingdom of Hyrule.

…

The sun mottled the forest of Ordon and crept through Link's window. He was already awake and ready to start the day when he heard Ilia calling from outside. "Hey, sleepyhead, it's time to get going!" her voice carried up to him. Link cringed at her evermore cheerful voice. He called out to her to let her know he would be down in a moment.

It had only been a few months since the land of Hyrule had been covered in twilight, but it had seemed like yesterday that he had seen his only true friend disappear forever. Link begrudgingly grabbed his knapsack and then decided it best to grab his sword and shield, just in case. He slowly climbed down the ladder and hopped down in front of Ilia. A cheery smile was plastered on her face and he tried not to show how uncomfortable it was to him. At one point he had liked, and maybe even loved Ilia, mostly because she was the only girl his age in the village, but now things were different. Now she just seemed unbearably attached to him and he disliked how she smiled gaily all the time.

"Come on, silly, it's time to go get Epona ready for the trip!" she said excitedly. _Trip?_ Link thought for a moment and then remembered that there was a ceremony in Castle Town in his honor; it would take them a few days to get there and he had to take a caravan of the village along as well. He used to love the idea of traveling with his friends, but his shattered soul could not simply be mended with a warm smile from a friend. No, the one thing he wanted most was gone, forever. Epona's neighing brought Link back out of his thoughts and he began to help Ilia prepare the mare for the journey.

…

Midna lay on a dark knoll of moss looking up into the twilight. As much as she usually loved the homely feeling she got from the constant darkness, today she could not pull her thoughts out of Hyrule. Link's face flickered through her mind and her heart knotted up as she remembered how she never confessed her love for him. Her own words even haunted her now and she regretted her actions more every day that passed. Yet it was her duty to the Twili that brought her back. Midna turned onto her side and curled up into a ball, softly crying to herself.

"Princess!" a voice called in the distance. Midna righted herself up and looked for the owner of the voice. One of the Twili was searching for her and as they came closer she recognized her adviser, Chijin. He was flustered and could hardly see where the Princess was, she blended in with the scenery so well. Midna didn't dare alert him of her presence; she would rather be left alone to rot in her self-loathing and self-pity than have to deal with her adviser and the council.

Unfortunately Chijin was a stubborn fool and eventually discovered her after he tripped over her shadowy figure. The poor fool was half blind so she really couldn't blame him for his clumsiness, but she was rather haughty with him for being so oblivious. "Chijin, could you not be more careful with where you step?" she scolded him.

"I am deeply sorry, Your Highness," he apologized. Chijin fixed his robes and continued with his message, "The councilmen request your presence in the castle immediately. Some royalty from another neighboring kingdom have traveled here to discuss urgent matters with you." Midna shot up as though she'd been shocked and glared in disbelief at her adviser. Visits from neighboring kingdoms were rare and could only mean one of two things: someone had taken a fancy to her and would threaten her home if she did not submit to their wishes, or they wanted a piece of land and would threaten war if she did not allow them the land. Midna sincerely hoped it was the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle Town was abuzz with many different people that bustled through the town speaking in all sorts of different tongues. Minstrels were gathered around the fountain in the middle of the square dressed in what looked exactly like Link's own garb, however the green cloth was sequined in a tacky way that made him gag. Link skirted around the crowd in the shadows and made his way to where Princess Zelda was waiting for him near the castle's entrance. When he approached Zelda smiled warmly at him and he bowed before his princess.

"Rise, Link, for you should not be bowing but all of Hyrule should be bowing to you," she said, addressing the crowd with a simple wave of her hand. The town that had gathered behind them stood silent as they waited for her to keep speaking. "Link, you have done us great honor with your bravery for saving all of Hyrule by defeating Zant and Ganondorf. For that, we are eternally grateful," she continued and then she bowed before Link. Everyone else followed her gesture and soon they were all bowing before him.

Link felt the heat rising in his face and he turned away; part of him wanted to enjoy the praise, but he hadn't been the only one fighting for the freedom of Hyrule or the Twilight. As Zelda righted herself she noticed the pained look on his face and dismissed the crowd by commencing the festivities. After the attention was removed from herself and Link she quickly led him away to the castle.

Though the summer air outside was warm and welcoming the castle was filled with a chill the seeped down to the bones. Link shivered in the sudden change in temperature and followed the Princess to a private study room. The guards at the door lifted their swords and allowed their passing through. "Do not let anyone disturb us," Zelda reminded them, though she knew they already would have turned anyone else away, and she closed the great oak doors behind them.

"Link," she said calmly. He turned around and met her captivating brown eyes. Zelda was beautiful, of course, but every time Link saw her it only reminded him of Midna. "Link, I know the pain you have been feeling these past few months. Please let us discuss the matter so you can at least relieve yourself of some of the pain."

"It's no use," Link said. "Talking about it won't bring her back. She's gone." He turned away from her and she looked at him with pity. A tear escaped from Link and he brought his arm up to hide it from her; he hated people seeing him cry.

"There might be a way," Zelda said. Link slowly turned to her and stared, incredulity gleaming in his eyes. "For now it is getting late and you need to rest. You can stay here for the night and I will send your village on without you." She smiled softly at him and added, "Do not worry; I will have someone from my own royal stable care for Epona." Link sighed in relief and let one of the servants lead him through the castle to an empty guest room. Once he was finally alone, he sprawled out on the bed and a soft smile spread across his lips. _There might be a way_, the words echoed around him. _Midna, I will find you._

…

Midna curled her fists in anger and glared at the man before her. Sure, he was dashing for a Twili and his father was the King of a neighboring kingdom, but Midna refused to accept his offer. "Milady," he said, "I am here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity. There are many Twili who would give their lives to marry me, yet you refuse so greatly."

"Prince Aeron, please, I am not looking for a suitor," she said through gritted teeth, trying to be as polite as she could bear, "And you should address me as 'your Highness'. We do practice our manners here." His narcissistic attitude over such a great matter irritated her to no end.

"I apologize for my slip and I know how you feel, but soon you will have to marry or you will lose your right as ruler. After all, you are only a princess now," Aeron told her. His vain expression slipped to a serious tone and he straightened himself up before saying, "Princess, if you refuse my offer again then we will have no choice but to declare war. The peace treaty between our kingdoms is losing validation as the years go on that you are without a true Queen or King. We can only keep the peace for so long."

Midna's expression drained in horror and she thought about all of her beloved kingdom being laid to waste at the hands of Prince Aeron. She hung her head in defeat and nodded to the Prince. "We… will go on with a ceremony," she choked. Aeron clapped his hands together and laughed.

"So it shall be!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "Tell everyone, this will be a wedding to remember."

Midna turned away as the prince laughed in his victory, and Chijin led her back to her chambers. The moment her chamber doors closed behind her, she burst into tears and sobbed into the edge of her bed, grasping at the covers and covering her face in them. "Princess," Chijin said, "an arranged marriage is not the end of the world. Think of your people."

"You don't understand," she yelled at him. Chijin bowed out of the room and then Midna was all alone. After a while her sobbing faded into short sniffles and she wrapped herself in the bed covers. _Link, I am so sorry. I should have told you when I had the chance._

The twilight was darker in the evening and many of the Twili were asleep. A few roamed the streets and they barely even noticed the Princess as she slipped through the shadows. Midna had escaped through her window by using the blackened vines that climbed up to it. S he made her way through the town until she came to the outskirts of the city; dark trees reached up towards the twilit sky and she shivered at the cool breeze that whistled through their branches. Midna pulled her cloak closer around her and made her way through the forest trees. _The last pool of light in this world, that's where I'll find what I am looking for._


	3. Chapter 3

Voices drifted up to Link and he awoke to find himself in a mossy green grotto. As he looked out above him he could see the moss climbing upwards until it disappeared into dark slate rock. The bed of moss he was laying on sprawled out over the edge and he peered over to find the source of light. A small pool of water glowed several feet below where he was and he could vaguely make out a few figures that gathered around its edges.

_"Where is the Princess of Twilight? Is she not in her castle?"_ one of them said, though her lips never moved yet her voice echoed through the entire grotto. _Princess of Twilight_? It had to be Midna!

_"She is currently on her way to a sacred pool of light that was left in her world,"_answered the second being.

_"What is her purpose for this journey?"_questioned the third.

The second being stepped closer to the pool and brought out a golden staff from her sapphire robes. She gently tapped the pool of light with the end of the scepter and suddenly an image of Midna appeared. Midna looked as pained as Link felt and his heart sank when he saw her in a room with a Twili Prince. _"This Prince of Twili has asked for her hand in marriage and has threatened the existence of her people if she does not go through with the ceremony,"_the second being said. Link let out an audible gasp and pulled himself away from the edge before they could look up to find him.

_"He is here,"_ one of them said. Link's heart beat rapidly against his breast and he feared they may hear it. Suddenly one of the figures appeared above him; her robes were a brilliant golden color and shone in the light of the pool. A smile crept across her face and greeted him warmly.

Link froze and felt as though his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He recognized the being as a Goddess of Hyrule, one who had given him the hero's power of the Triforce. Link knelt before the Goddess Farore. "Forgive me," he choked out, "I only have awakened here and I do not know how I came to be here."

Farore laughed warmly. _"We've been expecting you, Hero. Your arrival was no accident,"_ she said, holding out a hand to him. Link reached out and grasped her hand; together they floated down to the glowing pool where the other two were still watching Midna.

_"You are here with a heavy heart, Hero,"_said the one that Link recognized Nayru. Din stood opposite Nayru, wearing a brilliant ruby robe and the three stared at him. Link looked away to avoid their gaze.

_"She is the one you seek, is she not?"_ Din asked, motioning towards the pool where Midna's face stared up at him. Link nodded solemnly and felt Farore's hand on his shoulder.

"I love her," Link began. "I love her with all my being, with all my soul, but she is to marry this Prince. If I interfere it would only mean the destruction of her people; I could never live with myself if I caused that to happen."

Farore looked at her sisters, nodded, and together they raised three golden scepters into the air and gently brought them back to the pool. The blue light changed to a bright gold that nearly blinded Link and then suddenly changed to what he recognized as the light of Twilight. Through that light he could barely make out a forest of dark trees, and then he saw someone coming into focus through the trees. Link peered closer and suddenly the pool of light engulfed him and he was sent swirling towards the dark forest. _The last light of twilight must return home. Its fate lies in your hands, Hero._


	4. Chapter 4

Midna was rapidly approaching the clearing where she expected the pool of light to be, but she was surprised that she could not see any of the light. Usually its glow would stretch out farther and she would have seen it sooner. Fear crept along her spine as she realized that her last hope at seeing Link one last time could be gone. As she came up to the clearing she found the pool to be dried up.

"No," she whispered despairingly. Midna ran to where the center of the pool should have been and collapsed on the ground shouting at it, "Why? Why is it gone? Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance?" She pounded her fists into the dirt and sobbed. Suddenly, a soft light began to materialize beneath her. Midna stood and backed away as the light grew brighter and brighter, filling the clearing with brilliant twilit light. As quickly as the light had come it was gone, but something, or rather someone, was left in the clearing.

Midna slowly approached the being; his hair was a sandy blonde and his garb was of a green tunic and… "Link?" she sniffed in disbelief. She rushed towards him and held him in her arms. She turned his face towards her and he slowly opened his eyes, his fierce, wolf-like, blue eyes. "Oh, Link!" Midna cried and she kissed him passionately.

After a moment she backed away from the kiss, scrambled to stand up, and turned away from him. She was blushing and covered her cheeks so he couldn't see. "Wh – why'd you stop?" Link asked her. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"I – I can't," she said. A tear escaped that she quickly went to wipe away but Link swiped it with his thumb.

"Why not?"

"Because…because I have to get married," Midna told him. "If I don't marry Prince Aeron he promised to destroy my people." Tears welled up in her eyes as he caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears that fell.

"Truly? Surely there must be another way."

Midna laughed dryly, "I wish there was, but the well being of my people must come before my own emotions. It would be terrible for them to find me with you." A warm feeling was building inside of her as Link stood there with her and a little bit of her old self crept out. "You know," she said, teasing him with a sly smile. "You never told me if I was pretty or not."

Link smiled at her. "Of course I think you are; you're beautiful, Midna," he told her. He caressed her face and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. "I love you," he said softly.

"What is this?" a voice bellowed behind them. Midna turned to find Chijin and Prince Aeron stepping out of the forest. "You tell me to go on with a ceremony that will bring our kingdoms and us together and then you run off for a scamp like him?" Prince Aeron yelled. He stomped forth and grabbed Midna by her hair. Midna yelped in pain as pulled her to him. "You are mine, Princess. I won't let you easily forget that, or do you plan on abandoning your people?" he seethed. Aeron squeezed his hand around her arm and began dragging her back towards the forest.

"No!" Link said as he lunged forth to grab Aeron but only managed to tear off part of his cape. Aeron whipped around and held his sword against Midna's throat.

"Boy, if you dare to follow us so be it I will lay waste to both of you and the people of her kingdom," Aeron threatened. He sheathed his sword before turning around and leading Midna and Chijin back to the castle. Midna glanced back at Link with sorrow in her eyes. Before they disappeared into the forest, Link saw Midna drop a strange looking shard of crystal on the ground. Once he was sure they were gone he quickly scooped up the crystal to find it was the crystal that could turn him into his wolf form. "Don't worry, Midna, I will rescue you," he said as he gripped the crystal firmly in his hand.

…

Link stumbled in his wolf form as he tried to follow the scent trail back through the trees. He strode as fast as he dared through the dark, tangled roots of the forest trees. The Twilight seemed to be getting darker as time went on, but he feared that if he didn't make it by the morning, he may be too late to rescue Midna.

Their scent was beginning to grow weaker as the time wore on, but Link scuffled after it faster as he grew accustomed to walking. Birds squawked as they fled from his beastly form yet he paid little mind to them. After what seemed like hours of walking he could finally see the looming towers of the castle. Even though it was still dark outside, Link could make out several Twili that were hustling about carrying what looked like preparations for the wedding.

_It must be getting closer to morning then_, he thought. _ The wedding was sooner than I believed. _ Link picked up his pace and stealthily slipped through the shadows. Some of the Twili were rushing in and out of the castle doors and once Link was close enough he slipped in after one of them.

Midna's scent lingered close by and Link took to following nearby the scent path, but just out of sight so as not to alarm anyone. The trail took him up a winding staircase and through some very long hallways. After what seemed like him going in circles he finally heard her voice through a door. A man, he assumed was the advisor, walked out of the room, muttering under his breath, and took no notice of Link. Once the advisor was gone, Link approached carefully and gently pawed open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Midna sighed at the dress Chijin had just finished helping her into. It was a satiny gray dress that dipped low at her back and revealed much of her chest. She kept trying to adjust the front so that it was not as noticeable but had little success in doing so. The gems that were embroidered at the hems itched every time they passed over her skin. Chijin came in with a tiara that had a long, flowing veil attached to it.

"Now, come on, Princess," he said when she at first refused to wear it. "You know that you have to go through with this wedding. Don't be so worried about that fool of light you were with; he's nothing compared to the dashing Prince Aeron."

Midna's face twisted in fury as she screamed, "He is NOT a fool and he's a much better lover and all around better person than that STUPID narcissistic ASS of a PRINCE!" Chijin was taken aback at her outrage and bowed before laying the tiara beside her and taking his leave. Chijin was no fool, he knew she loved the man from the clearing, but he was trying to keep his Highness' thoughts on the people and their well-being.

Midna put her face in her hands and sobbed. _Where is that stupid mutt?_ _He should've been here by now._ A soft whining caught her attention and she turned around to find Link lying at her feet. "Link!" she exclaimed. He licked her face and she embraced him with tears in her eyes. "You came!"

Midna removed the crystal from Link and he returned to his human form. "Midna," Link sighed as he embraced her in a loving embrace. "We have to get out of here," he told her.

"But if I leave, my people will be in danger," she said solemnly.

"What if I challenge him to a battle? Your kingdom's and your freedom if I win," he said.

"And if you lose?" she choked.

"I won't," he said, smiling.

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Princess," Chijin's voice sounded behind the door, "Prince Aeron is ready for the ceremony to begin. May I come in?"

"Yes, come in," Midna told him. Link began scrambling for a place to hide, but Midna caught his hand and held him in place. Chijin entered the chambers and froze when he saw Link standing there.

"Why is he here?" he said in a threatening tone.

Midna straightened her shoulders and said, "Tell Prince Aeron that we have officially challenged him to a duel. The terms will be agreed upon his acceptance." Chijin tried to think of something to say to change her mind but when he couldn't he sighed and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Link's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. Prince Aeron had agreed to the duel and had promised to agree to their terms only if his were met if he won. If he won, the kingdom would be his, Midna would marry him, and Midna would have to slay Link. Midna had screamed at him, furious with the last term, but Link interrupted her and tried reassuring her. He looked up in the stands of the arena where Midna was sitting. She wrung her hands over and over looking horrified.

Link tried to give her a smile, but it seemed to have no affect on her. "Don't worry," he said under his breath. "I will win and we will be together." He gripped his sword and shield closer as the trumpets sounded the arrival of the Prince to the arena grounds. Prince Aeron rode in on a beast that looked like a large eel with legs. Its tongue slithered in and out like a snake and glared with pupil-less eyes at Link.

Prince Aeron waved as the crowd cheered for him and blew a kiss at Midna. "My fellow Twili, today you shall witness the destruction of a measly being of light," he announced. "Your poor Princess has dwelled for too long in that land of light and has fallen into this fool's trap." Some of the crowd began booing at Link and one of the Twili even threw a strange Twilight fruit at the back of his head. "But not to worry, my dearest subjects," Prince Aeron said, cutting through their booing. "I shall rid us of this fool's existence so he may never again cause chaos to our lives."

With that the Prince unsheathed an ungodly sword that just emanated a dark shadowy aura. In response, Link's sword lit up and the Prince lunged at him. Link blocked a blow to the neck with his sword and knocked Aeron off balance with a quick thrust of his shield. The Prince grunted at the force but quickly regained his footing to attempt another strike at Link's head.

The swords kept clashing and numerous times Link had to roll away to miss Prince Aeron's swift blade. Since the battle with Ganondorf, Link felt he had met his match and that he could possibly lose. He wanted so desperately to look up once more at Midna but feared if he did the distraction would cost him the duel. Link kept his focus on his opponent and dodged this way and that to narrowly miss rapid blows.

Aeron swung his sword in an upward motion knocking Link's shield across the arena. Link rolled away and blocked yet another swift blow with his sword. The air filled with the sound of metal against metal and the two froze; from the hilt of their swords they could feel an electric pulse coursing through their veins. The auras of the light and shadow intertwined and the force of their power knocked the men away.

When they got up, both auras had disappeared from their swords. The power that had been used within the swords was gone. Aeron, despite the loss of the power, charged full speed at Link. All at once the world seemed to spin around Link and he could feel the sticky wetness of blood against his cheek. He had been too distracted by what had happened with the swords that he missed Aeron's battle cry. As he looked down, he could see the prince's blade piercing through his abdomen. What surprised him, though, was the fact his sword by some miracle was lodged in Aeron's chest. The two glared incredulously at each other for a moment and then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_Link…come back…please…I love yo…_ A voice drifted around Link and he opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, dense fog. The words echoed in the space around him. He tried following the sound, but didn't budge. As he looked down he saw he was standing in a black sludge that was slowly engulfing his being. Link struggled against the sludge, trying as best he could to rip away from it but to no avail.

The sludge sucked him in bit by bit until Link was completely submerged in blackness again. As he sat in the blackness, Link could feel a sudden pain that spread like fire in his abdomen. He tried to cry out in pain but ended up only gulping in a mouthful of sludge. The voice echoed again around him but now it was even more muffled. _No_, he thought. _I can't go, not like this_. Link tried to swim against what he believed was the direction the sludge was pulling him.

The sludge was thick and pulled at his skin and muscles, threatening to tear him apart. Pain swelled in his abdomen again and spread across his body as he continued his struggle. A small light finally broke through the sludge. Link took advantage of this break in darkness to pull him up and into the light…

…

Midna's face was stained with tears and she sobbed over Link's motionless body. She had watched in horror as the Prince's sword pierced his flesh. When the two had fallen apart she had raced down to them and pushed the prince even farther away. Midna looked over at the bloody sword she'd pulled from Link and was now carefully trying to use whatever healing magic she could to bring him back.

She looked back at his face and she choked on another sob. _How could I have let this happen? I should never have let him fight Aeron_, she scolded herself. "Link, come back to me, please," she begged him. "Please, I love you."

Finally Midna stopped the healing process; Link had been still for too long. She threw herself down and sobbed into his bloody tunic, praying to the Goddesses of Light that by some miracle they should take pity on him and bring him back. "You can't take him!" she screamed. Her face was stained with tears and blood, but she kept a hold of Link's green tunic and looked upon his face.

"Unh…" Midna sat straight as she pulled Link into her arms. Link groaned again and his arm shifted across his middle.

"Link?" she whispered tearfully.

Link's eyes fluttered open and it took him a minute to focus on her. "Am I…dead?" he wheezed. Midna shook her head and smiled.

"You were so close," she told him. "I thought I'd lost you." Chijin stood beside Midna and a few servants came to take Link from her arms. Midna followed them as they carried him to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Midna kissed Link softly as he lay in the infirmary bed. His energy was sapped from the battle, but he still managed a small smile as Midna pulled away, her eyes overflowing with tears and a smile spread from her lips.

"I'm so happy to have you back," she whispered.

Link smiled, "I'm glad to be back." A couple of nurses from the castle's infirmary came to tend to him and Midna returned to her quarters to consider her next step.

There was still the matter of her kingdom and the death of Prince Aeron. She knew his death meant war was imminent, and she could not turn her back on her people. Yet she could not bear the thought of having to send Link back to the world of Light for his safety as well as his recovery. The thought of losing him again tore at her heart.

"Your Highness?" Chijin's raspy voice sounded behind her. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly as he met her threatening glare, "Princess, Prince Aeron's people are returning with his body to their kingdom. What are we to do if they declare war? We hardly even have the forces to deter such an attack."

Midna sighed and turned away from him to hide the fear in her eyes. "We will do what we must," she told him, her voice cracking. "For now, we keep calm as we gather our forces in preparation."

"What of the boy? Surely you will not have him stay here in his condition. He would most certainly be killed."

Midna smirked, "He's a strong one. As for him staying here that is for me to consider; I will tell you of my decision later." She dismissed Chijin with a flick of her wrist. As the doors to her chamber pulled to Midna gazed out of her window to the dark twilight above. "Goddesses, what must I do?"

…

Midna snuck out of her chambers when the Twilight was darkest again. She hadn't slept since Link's arrival and it was beginning to show in her face. However, she couldn't bring herself to rest with everything that was happening. Her love for Link and her duty to her people hung in the balance. She knew she would only be able to choose one. The castle was quiet and she was glad that no one had seen her escape. She stole away to the forest again, towards the clearing Link had first appeared in the haze of light. The pool that used to be there was the closest thing the Twili had as a connection to the Goddesses; Midna felt it would be the best place to meditate quietly on her problems.

Once she came upon the clearing, she knelt in the soft, mossy ground. "Farore, Nayru, and Din, Sister Goddesses and creators of our lands, please lend me your strength," she began praying with hushed tones. She closed her eyes folded her hands in her lap, concentrating on being calm and still. Images of Link and the battle that had ensued after his arrival to the world of Twilight flickered in her mind. She was happy he had lived through the ordeal, but now she was afraid for their lives and the mortality of her people.

_"Young Princess, you know deep within the answer you seek,"_ a voice echoed around her. Midna opened her eyes, but there was no one there. _"Look within yourself and ask what you most desire."_ Midna's heart sank; she didn't know what she most desired. True, her love for Link was undeniable, but her loyalty to her people came before all else.

"So, I am not meant to be with Link, then?" she said sadly.

_"His love for you led him to your world, and led him to defeat the one who threatened your people. Your paths have crossed before and have done such again, and your destinies will always and forever be intertwined,"_another voice told her. _"Look again upon this matter in another light. The Hero cannot survive in your realm, but there is still a way for you and him to be together forever. You must search within yourself, ponder the past and you fill find your answer."_

Midna's heart fluttered at the Goddess' notion. What could the Goddess mean? Knowing she would have to meditate on the matter, she bowed before the presence of the Goddesses. "Thank you for your wisdom," she said. Midna stood and walked back towards her home.


	9. Chapter 9

Link awoke alone in the darkness of the infirmary. The nurses were long gone and the twilight through the window was at its darkest. His wounds were patched, stitched, and bandaged, including the place where Aeron's sword had pierced him. Link's hand hovered over the bandage there, vividly remembering the coolness of the blade as it was plunged into his gut. With a sigh he turned in his cot towards the door.

Midna had yet to come see him again, though he was sure she was probably dealing with all the chaos that had ensued after the battle. Surely he would be dismissed now that her people were under the threat of war. He sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair as his thoughts grew dark. It was his fault. He had been selfish, and now Midna and her people would pay the price for his selfish heart. Yet, he had not known of the threat of Aeron before his arrival. He was powered by his love and was sent here by the Goddesses themselves. Surely the Goddesses had good intentions sending him there.

Link thrust his palm against his forehead, upset with himself that he would question the Goddesses. Of course there was good reasoning, but they would never outright tell him what he needed to do. He pulled back his hand to look at the faint outline of the Triforce. He double over in pain as a harsh cough racked his lungs, coughing out dark black goo. It reminded him of the sludge he had been in right after his duel with Aeron. Had the dream been real? Another cough racked his whole body and he shuddered with the force.

As soon as it had started, though, the fit was over. The sludge he had coughed up mysteriously disappeared. _What was that? _Link's thoughts were interrupted when the infirmary door swung open. He blushed as Midna swiftly made her way to his bedside and embraced him. "Link, you're awake!" she cried. The sound of her tears tore at his heart and he held her close.

"Midna, what is the matter?" he asked. "Why are you crying? What's happened?"

Midna smiled half-heartedly at him as she pulled from the embrace. "I spoke with the Goddesses just now," she told him. "What we did was right, but…"

"But what?" Link could see the concern in her eyes and he felt as though his heart stopped. "What did they say?"

"You can't stay here," she said softly, her voice cracking.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean? What about you? I can't leave without you." Link grabbed the princess' hands in his and held them close. "I left Hyrule to find you and I'm not leaving without you," he repeated. The thought of leaving Midna behind, again; he couldn't bear it. He would rather stay and fight a million armies just to be with her. "Is it about Aeron's kingdom?"

Midna shook her head. "No. The Goddesses told me that you wouldn't survive here." Link hung his head and she could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. "But they also said there was a way," she said, caressing his soft face.

Link looked into Midna's eyes and a flash of hope flickered there. "What do you mean? How?"

Midna looked confused and said, "That's what I didn't understand. They told me to look within myself, to look into the past, and that's where I would find the answer."

Link thought for a moment, his mind racing back to when Midna had been in Hyrule. What answer was there? They were beings of two different realms, there was no way that she would survive again in Hyrule unless… "I've got it!" he exclaimed, but before he could tell her, Chijin burst into the infirmary.

"Princess Midna, I must ask that you come to the council room at once," he announced. "The council has asked for your appearance of a very dire matter." Midna looked at Chijin and then back to Link. She wanted to know what Link was going to say, but if the council was requesting her presence this late in the night then something was definitely wrong.

"I'll be back," she said, kissing him softly before getting up to follow Chijin. Link could only watch as Midna solemnly followed Chijin through the doors. It was then that Link noticed how much brighter Midna seemed to be than the other Twili. "The last light of Twilight."

…

Chijin led Midna to the council chamber, an enormous room where the council members sat in chairs in a line against the opposite wall. All of them wore a grim expression and Midna knew that she was not going to like what they were about to tell her. "Princess Midna, please come and stand before the council." Midna did as she was told and stood in the middle of the room right in front of their seats.

"Princess Midna, it has come to the attention of the council that your suitor, Prince Aeron, has been exterminated by a being of Light that you are currently known to have in your custody?" one of the members addressed.

Midna frowned at their words. "Link is not in my custody, he came to the realm of Twilight of his own accord," she retorted.

"So this Link, how was he able to manage this when the mirror through which you returned was destroyed?"

"I know not," she lied. "I only know that he appeared in the woods before me and he followed me back to the castle."

"Yet he challenged a Twilight Prince for your hand, and he won. Have you thought of the consequences his actions will have on your people?"

"Of course, and I am doing my best to make sure – "

"Yet you have not executed any plans?"

"Well, no, I –"

"And are you aware that a piece of the Light was allowed to pass through the mirror upon your return and has remained with you since?"

Midna shook her head in bewilderment. "What do you mean? No one came through with me when I returned."

"Princess Midna, the council has reviewed your actions upon your return to the realm and we have found you to be unfit to rule," the councilman claimed. "Please gather any personal items you may wish and leave the palace at once."

"What?! No, you can't do this!" Midna yelled. Two burly guards grabbed her by the arms and began escorting her out of the room. "These are my people! You can't just do this!"

"Lady Midna, you should have acted wiser when that man came through. Letting a being of Light control how you govern your people is seen as an act of treason. We are only doing what we find to be the best action for the Twili when the monarch is unable to act upon the Twilight governance," the councilman stated. "We are sad to let you go, but we are only looking out for the people." The councilman's words echoed as the doors to the room shut behind Midna and the guards. Her head swam in the moment that had just occurred before her. The councilmen had dismissed her; she was exiled from her beloved home again.


End file.
